Recalling the Memories
by xiheartu
Summary: INUKAG. As he lays by his mate, he recalls all the memories that he had with the miko.


I do not own Inuyasha.

.

.

.

**recalling the memories**

**genre: **Romance, Humor.  
**rating: **T – because of fluffiness in the air.

**pairings: **Inuyasha/Kagome.

**summary: **As he lays by his mate, he recalls all the memories that he had with the miko.

**dedication: **Just Inuyasha/Kagome fans out there (: if you want me to make a dedication, just ask.

**quick notes: **Since I have wrote a sad one-shot last time, I am returning back with a new and loving one-shot, filled with fluffiness in the air. Also, don't know if Inuyasha is still his same character, but let's just say Kagome changed him a little bit. But some of his character is still there; maybe he is a little OOC.

.

**a short story, sorry about that (:**

Yes, my story is a little shorter than what I usually write, but I figured that this time, I would write a short story, rather than a long one.

Maybe I'll come back later and write a long one, just to make you guys happy (:

I will even try a lemon… _not_. I love reading M-Rated stories, but I totally would not be able to write them. Sorry about that.

.

.

.

It has been two years since the battle of Naraku and the final death of Kikyo. The whole Shikon jewel was now full, but locked away forever, away from those evil hands who want to get a hold of it. Even though Kikyo's soul was finally rest in peace, where it belongs – in heaven, not in hell this time, since she's done a good favor by helping out Kohaku when he was under the control of the one shard that kept him alive and protected – deep inside, Kagome knew that Inuyasha still had feelings for her. Maybe those feelings weren't as a strong as before; she knew that somewhere in his heart, Kikyo would have some of it.

But that was all in the past. Now two years later, Inuyasha and Kagome, both happy as mates, were living in the hut that Inuyasha had built for them. They had never thought that this day would ever come, laying side by side, without worrying if anyone was going to attack them or any heartbreak to deal with.

.

As his mate laid next to him, snuggled in his chest, he raised up his clawed finger to push away some hair that was covering her face. He would never have thought that through everything that had happened to him, from being mistreated when he was younger to now with a mate and coming pup on the way. Most hanyous that he has seen in his life had never even had the chance to even live this long, this happy.

His claw accidently brushed over Kagome's cheek, tickling her a little before she fluttered her eyes open. She smiled as she saw Inuyasha staring down at her.

"You're still awake, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, letting out a soft yawn before snuggling even more into Inuyasha and his haori.

"Feh, I'm not some weak human." Inuyasha said his usual remark back at her.

Kagome rolled her eyes, but ignore his comment. "So, what are you thinking of?"

"Just about you, me, and us." Inuyasha said, staring straight into his mate's brown orbs.

"Hmm…" Kagome sighed, thinking over the past memories.

Suddenly, a question popped into her head that she had wanted to ask him, but never got a chance to. "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha turned his head, so he could fully hear her. "Hmm…?"

"What would have happened if Kikyo never died and moved on to heaven? What if she was still alive right now, walking out there?" Kagome asked, turning her head to the side, not wanting to see Inuyasha's reaction to the question.

Inuyasha raised a clawed finger to Kagome's chin, moving it so she was looking at him. "It would still be the same as this, both being as mates."

Kagome was shocked at his answer. She would never think that he would finally choose her to be his mate and love her for her and not as a reincarnation of Kikyo.

"But what if she was alive right now?" Would you have gone with her… like you've done before, when her soul collectors came or if she was in trouble of dying again?" Kagome asked again, this time whispered the ending of her question.

This time, he didn't answer her right away. He was deep in his thoughts. Kagome sighed, confirming what she was thinking about was true. If she was alive right now, when he saw her soul collectors flying around, he would not even hesitate to see her, even if he had said that he love her as a mate and would always be there for her. She would always be second best, right after his first love from five hundred years in the past.

Only after a few more seconds did he answer her question, "To tell you the truth, I have thought about it. You know, about what if Kikyo was still alive." Kagome waited for his full answer. "But it wouldn't change what we have now." Inuyasha stared back into Kagome's soulful eyes before saying, him being out of character and all, "Yes, she would have a place in my heart like she did before, but I would never do what I done before to you, when I ran off to see Kikyo. I know now how much that it hurt to see me running away like that, I almost lost you because of it. I will always love Kikyo and she would always have a special place in my heart, but she would never replace the love I have for you right now. She was my past and you're my mate now, forever, and," He rested his clawed hand on Kagome's stomach, just to feel the pup kick at his hand, "our pup that is coming soon. I would always be alive to protect the both of you from any harm, no matter what happens."

A tear ran down Kagome's cheek and she tightly hugged Inuyasha. She looked up at him and gave him the most passionate kiss that she could mustered with her stomach in the way.

No matter what happens, the memories would always be in each other's hearts and would stay there, but nothing could overcome their love that they have for each other… _nothing_.

**ciao, from michelle-chan!**

.

**Short story I know. It was around 1,000 words, so it wasn't **_**that **_**short as I thought it would be. I just wanted to have so fluffiness between the two. Just another character of Inuyasha that I know is in him, but he thinks it's too weak to show it. Hmm, maybe our Kagome could change that.**

**Review makes me write (:**

Michelle-chan


End file.
